cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Faultline - by Dr. D. Stein
Overview From the Story Arc "The Buried Past" given by Doc Delilah. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 20-24. Souvenir's Text The Real Faultline - by Dr. D. Stein This book was written by Doctor Delilah Stein, the Heroine Historian, and published recently to much talk in the media. Since you're listed as one of her co-authors, you got several free copies, all signed by Doc Delilah. The book tells the true and sad story of a hero who was destroyed in the cruelest way possible, and of how his real history finally came to light. It's the story of a hero named Faultline, and what really happened to him in The Buried Past Your involvement in all of this, for which you're thanked in the forward and throughout the text, all began when Penelope Yin told you that Doctor Delilah Stein wanted to see you. You'd met Doc Delilah earlier, when you helped her out of a jam, and now the hero historian wanted your help again. Doc Delilah had a new theory about what really happened during the Faultline Incident that could answer some of the many questions surrounding that dark day, and she needed to find some more evidence to confirm it. Unfortunately, the Sky Raiders had figured out that wherever she went, there might be plunder, and were now in control of a site she needed to investigate. You entered the place, got past the Sky Raiders, and recovered the body of AkashiKnight, one of the heroes who was there when Faultline destroyed Overbrook. From his personal effects, you learned where his old place of work was, and that you might be able to find a clue to the location of his base there. However, when you went to AkashiKnight's old office you found an unpleasant surprise: Arachnos troops were already there, and their leader was none other than Arbiter Sands. Though Sands had fought beside you before, this time he wasn't feeling friendly, and tried to kill you. He teleported to safety before you could capture him, but you were able to find the desk AkashiKnight used in his old secret identity as Leonard P. Conway. There, you found the clues you'd need to find his base. The Sky Raiders had been watching like hawks the whole time, and now that you knew where AkashiKnight's old base was they struck, determined to breach the site and plunder the base. Even Doc Delilah's patience had worn out, and she joined you in the battle to stop the Sky Raiders. You fought through their ranks and battled the leader of the Sky Raiders' Faultline Operation, the dashing Captain Castillo, who apparently had quite an unrequited attraction to Dr. Stein. Though he escaped capture, you did finally recover what you needed: An undamaged surveillance record of the Faultline Incident. The tape's contents were shocking. A villain named PsiCurse had built a device he called the PsychoChronoMetron, a device that allowed a psychic to edit history. He used that device against the hero Faultline, instantly changing his life and turning him into a villain. But PsiCurse had not known enough about Faultline, so he made mistakes in his changes. Mistakes that caused Faultline to lose control, and caused the destruction of Overbrook, transforming it into the zone that bears his name today. You took all of this to Jim Temblor, who asked you one thing: if the PsychoChronoMetron still existed, to destroy it. Doc Delilah's book has been a big seller, and with all of the facts she was able to locate that illustrated the conflicts in Faultline's history after PsiCurse's tampering, it may finally help to redeem his name. Of course, there's also a new hero you've heard about going by the name 'Faultline,' who's already doing just that. Even if the forces of evil find a way to change history, they'll never be able to take away the future. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs